Modern technology has resulted in a number of applications requiring pulsed power. In prior art approaches, a DC power supply is used to charge a bulk capacitor. When the bulk capacitor discharges during a “burst”, the bulk capacitor discharges so much that the pulsed capacitor bank is charged to different voltages. Thus, to maintain regulation, excessive energy must be dissipated, commonly in a resistor. Prior art approaches essentially control or modify the quality factor of the circuit by adding loss.
Typical prior art solutions include the use of a charging supply to recharge the bulk capacitor in between load pulses. When a burst of pulses is required, this results in a large peak power requirement from the line, and a resulting higher cost and unnecessary waste of energy.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that provide high burst rate, low average rate, pulse charging as disclosed herein.